Session 07 - The Avatar of War
Characters: Party: Orrok Brekusk - Orc Fighter, Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan - Half-Orc Wizard NPCs: Sheondirth, Ralvoron, Lucerne Wildpaw Previous Session: Session 06 - Balagen 1 | Next Session: Session 08 - Balagen 2 Session 7 - War Riders As the party comes down from the excitement of the dragon battle, the corpse of the silver dragon is absorbed into a purple orb which is reformed into the Avatar of War. The party fights a long battle against the Avatar consisting of 4 phases. In the first phase, the Avatar fights on his horse, running down Test but missing him on the sword strike. The party moves in with Orrok pushing back the rider 5 ft to get him off Test, with Urgan summoning a Celestial Beetle, Hank striking with his mace, Lucerne with her sword. After a round of attacks, the Avatar uses a portal to the celestial planes to power a shield. He then began casting an Armageddon spell. The party decided to go into the portal rather than have a massive blast of F U slap them in the face. They did not pick up Sheondirth during this time. Phase 2 began as the party entered the portal and found themselves on the Fields of Endless Strife, between two armies, one of harpies and one of paladins. They decided to try and side with the paladins, and attacked the Harpies. Killing creatures in this portal caused their spirits to get sent into the portal. After 5 of these spirits entering the portal, it shattered. The party was also attacked by the paladins and killed 2 more creatures, causing the portal to overcharge. This caused the portal to blast the Avatar when they came back through. Orrok took leaving the Fields especially hard, but knew Gork or possibly Mork gave him powers to stomp foes on the Material Plane and that he would return to the fields as an ork the size of Mork. Phase 3 began by returning into the portal and finding Sheondirth being tossed aside by the Avatar, she having been forced to tank the Armageddon spell by herself. Test ran to aid her, while Orrok grabbed the Avatar and let him know who daddy was. The Avatar was pounded again, but broke free and used a whirlwind that caught Urgan, Orrok and Lucerne. Sheondirth granted Test the powers of a Dragon Thrall in exchange for his servitude. Using a spell to turn mortals into dragon consorts, the ranger sudden gains the ability to ascend to a half-dragon form. He ran into grab the avatar and was successful in doing so, letting him know he was a bitch while breathing fire on his head, though not for long as the avatar was able to break free and use his whirlwind attack again, knocking out Orrok, Urgan and Lucerne. Urgan and Lucerne both ascended, Urgan able to drop spells like bombs on Hiroshima and Lucerne becoming a half owl humanoid. Hank revived Orrok and they fought another round, before the Avatar used his shield again and they entered the portal again. This time, Test got Sheondirth in her Shannon form, while Urgan and Hank hid up a rope trick dimension. Phase 4 had each of the party facing themselves in an arena. Test and Orrok quickly dispatched their copies, with Test helping Sheondirth and Orrok helping Lucerne. Lucerne and Orrok finished her copy, then appeared in Sheondirth's arena. Test said "nothing personnel, kid." and laid down the force of Pig, blessed be his name on high, on the dragon, which gave Orrok and opportunity to smash in the head of the copy of Sheondirth, then walk up to the real one and point like he was Hulkamania running wild, brotha. Sheondirth shook her head, then they returned to the material plane. During this time, Urgan and Hank decided to play pot shot games with the Avatar of War. This worked for Hank, but not for Urgan, who got his hands sundered. He did drop a note to the avatar calling him a bitch before this, so. . . even? The group returns from the portal which ruptured for the second time. This killed the Avatar of War. If the party had died, the Lost Session 2 starts from this moment onward. Category:Session Recap Category:Shannon Category:Lucerne Wildpaw